


Phil's Finished Symphony

by teenage_fanbitch



Series: Finished Symphonies [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenage_fanbitch/pseuds/teenage_fanbitch
Summary: “Kill me, Phil.”Hecan’t. How could he kill his ownson, his ownblood? Phil loves his son, loves everything he was supposed to stand for, tolivefor. So how could he justkill him?
Series: Finished Symphonies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026979
Kudos: 27





	Phil's Finished Symphony

“Kill me, Phil.”

He _can’t_. How could he kill his own _son_ , his own _blood_? Phil loves his son, loves everything he was supposed to stand for, to _live_ for. So how could he just _kill him_?

But perhaps that was just _it_. Perhaps the fact that Will is standing here with tears in his eyes and defying everything he had once promised was what made him doubt, made him think that _maybe_ it was for the better.

After all the pain and suffering he had caused, perhaps it was simply better for Will to die, to be lost in a memory.

“Phil, kill me.”

He doesn’t _want_ to, doesn’t _want_ to murder the boy he watched grow up, the boy he _raised_.

There’s a slight laugh in Will’s voice, and Phil can’t help but be reminded of simpler times, when his sons would play together and tease each other and they were _happy_.

Until they weren’t. Until Will stopped calling him ‘dad’ and Techno stopped coming home and Tommy stopped being _so beautifully_ carefree. He loves his sons, always will, but something in their family broke, something died.

He still remembers the way Will smiles, still knows the difference between a sincere one and the one trying to hide his sadness. But he doesn’t remember his son smiling like this. So broken. So satisfied. Like he’s given up.

“Stab me with the sword.”

Maybe he should’ve noticed something was wrong. And maybe he did. Maybe the hugs he received became shorter, maybe the twinkle in Will’s eyes disappeared, maybe the songs he heard in the midst of the night _did_ alarm him.

Yet here he is, looking at the ruins of Wilbur’s final symphony, and realising that _maybe he should’ve done more_. Because this was _his own goddamn son_ , and he should’ve been able to _fix him_.

But no, he pretended that everything was fine because he simply didn’t have enough time on his hands to sit down with his oldest son. And Wilbur wouldn’t mind, right? No, he’d understand that Phil had to train Techno and also handle Tommy’s tantrums and still had to take care of the farm.

He understands the resentment in Wilbur’s eyes, understands that _Phil_ had been in the wrong, that _Phil_ fucked up.

“Murder me now.”

He doesn’t understand what had truly broken Will, what had driven him to the point of blowing up _the one thing_ he seemed to care about.

Perhaps is had been Schlatt, or Fundy, or Tubbo. Perhaps it had been the fact that to Will, all his friends had betrayed him. That to Will, he had no one left.

Except Wilbur formed his country out of _greed_ , out of the desperate attempt to have _something_. So perhaps it hadn't been anyone, hadn’t been losing his country, losing to Schlatt.

No, Will had been gone long before.

“Kill me.”

And he does. He runs the sword through his son, through the boy with such a kind heart, and through the man with madness in his eyes.


End file.
